Card Lores:Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose
Monthly Bushiroad Unit Lores She is the female captain of "Nightrose Pirates", of the great pirate band "Granblue". She stuck to the name that is written as "Roses of Night (夜薔薇)" and read as "Nightrose (ナイトローゼ)". A fresh captain who had just been permitted to establish her own pirate band, she works hard with her subordinates, numbering less than 20, to commit crimes every day. Despite being inexperienced as a captain, she is a high-ranked vampire, as well as a superb swordsman who is recognized by "Nightstorm", the best master swordsman of the "Lord of the Seven Seas Pirates". By the way, since high-ranked female vampires are rare, she is respectfully called "Vampire Princess (吸血姫)", from the term "vampire" (吸血鬼)---usually shortened as "Princess" by many of her crew, but she states "I don't like it because it sounds like you're looking down on me". She speaks a lot about her hate towards the nickname, resulting in her common phrase "Call me captain!", but it doesn't seem to work. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel The Misfortune of Aneki the Vampire Princess I'm "Nightrose", the exquisite beauty like a rose blooming in the night, and a (would-be) great pirate of the century who is scary enough to hush crying babies. Oh, I am also (one of) the captain(s) of "Granblue", the great pirate band that dominates all seas of Cray. And you ask why I came to the land? I come here for treasure for sure... that's the job of a pirate! I got information that this city is rich, and the defense is weak. Hey, let me find a good place, and start working! ----"What an easy job." "Whom're you talking to, Aneki?" ("Aneki" literally translates to "Big Sis") Here was "Dizir", a harbor city located in southern United Sanctuary. "Call me captain! Don't think you could slip away when I'm in a good mood!" Although the coastal city is located near Dark Zone, it has been rarely attacked by the Irregulars. The reason is still being investigated, and one theory concluded that is due to the multiple nearby big cities, making this city less attractive in the attackers' eyes. "Columbard, you made the Princess angry! Catch a human to make up for that!" And, among the many harbors of the Holy Nation, the city is famous for being the least raided harbor by the pirates. The reason is also simple. There are many small islands around the city---one needs to cross a narrow and complicated seaway to come here. "'Princess' is also not acceptable! Lazy, how many times I need to say that?" But here, there were outstanding pirates who managed to overcome the difficulties and broke through the seaway. "I'm the Captain, the Captain! Fine?" "Okay, Aneki." "I'll keep that in mind, Princess." "Annoying you are! You guys mean it!" Outstanding, eh... ----"That's not the same as the information said, Aneki." "I'm the Captain... really. How is this 'weak defense'?" "Better to call it alerted than weak." As Nightrose and her party said, the soldiers guarding Dizir now were not common garrison troops, but knights from the capital. And from what they could see, there were over hundreds of knights---that was too much for security. "Dang... I've been staying in this wretched barrel for a night! I'll be caught if I show up!" "Princess, that's too rude. Hey, if it's necessary, Columbard will protect you until he's reduced to ashes." "And you'll do nothing..." "Nightmist you xxxx...filter the information, at least!" Although she was swearing at the provider of the information, there's no way Nightmist, the Grandcaptain of Granblue, would provide a piece of false information. Until they departed, this city had been of "weak defense" as the information said. "I'm gonna beat him up when I go back!" "Better not do so. The crew of Seven Seas are all monsters who could singlehandedly fight a thousand..." And this misunderstanding was the result of "coincidence" made by a certain man, but they couldn't tell at this moment. ----The harbor at night---the curtains set around the temporary encampment were lit by lamps, and two shadows appeared on them. One of them was "Altmile", the knight praised as the mightiest knight of "Royal Paladin". He rushed to this city in a few days, and carried the security task. Another one was "Suleiman", the aide-de-camp of Altmile. "Captain Altmile, the deployment is complete." "Thanks for the hard work you have done, Suleiman. Sorry for having you go to all these places." Dizir is a city of size comparable to the capital. Perfect security can only be carried out with accurate and quick relaying of information. "It ain't too much. The reason why I can be senpai's aide-de-camp is my legs." Suleiman was born in a unique tribe blessed by the spirits of wind. By concentrating the power into his feet, Suleiman can gain explosive speed. He can move so quickly that it seems like he suddenly disappears, stunning all who see his power the first time. "I see... but you should have a rest today. The time when your power is truly needed will come later." "Yes. I understand." After Suleiman left, Altmile continued pondering in the meeting room alone. (Dizir is surrounded by many rich cities, and has rarely been attacked in history.) Coming to his mind was the prophecy of a raid, from the messenger of "Oracle Think Tank". "Next night of new moon, fleets of pirates will land on Dizir." (There's no reason they would do so much to attack this city... but.) Altmile looked at the end outside the city. "As a pirate ship has been found, we must plan and prepare." ----"We aren't going to attack here all-out. How many times do I need to explain, you moron?!" "Silence! Or you're saying you came for sightseeing?" "No! We're... eh..." "I get it, you must be forward troops sent to scout before the raid!" "I told you that's not it!" The pirate ship found outside the city, of course, belongs to Nightrose. The ship was seized in the place, and the crew were caught. The trio of Nightrose was caught a bit later. The simplest solution was to kill the soldiers here and run away, but Nightrose couldn't abandon her crew. "This won't end if you act like this! You had better confess who is the captain!" "I told you, I'm the captain!" "It's impossible for a woman like you to be a captain!" He who was interrogating the trio of Nightrose was "Sicilus", a subordinate of Altmile. Sicilus volunteered to take this task, but his excessive sense of justice made him the least suitable person to perform this task. "I'm fed up!!! You brat!!!" "You call me a brat?! How dare a pirate like you---" "Sicilus, that's enough." Altmile could no longer tolerate, and stopped Sicilus. Although Altmile assigned this task to Sicilus due to the latter's overwhelming passion, he could no longer watch the two quarreling for hours without any meaningful result... "B, but, captain---" "The interrogation can be performed later. The new moon night of the prophecy is near, and you should return to your post." "I... yes, sir." Sicilus left the place with explicit disappointment. Only Altmile and the trio of Nightrose were in the room. "You'll be sent to the capital once things are settled. Don't dream that you can escape." "...tch, the put-on-airs guy." Nightrose felt overwhelming pressure from Altmile's eyes, but she didn't give up and spoke badly. That was the only thing she could do to show she was not defeated totally. ----The harbor night was silent. One could only hear his/her footsteps mixed with sea breeze blowing through buildings. There was no sign of pirates. "Captain Altmile, are the pirates really coming?" Suleiman, uneasy of the silence, asked Altmile. "I don't know... but even if the prophecy is a miss, leaving this place is not an option. We must not leave the citizens undefended." "...That's true." The sea showed no change. Only strong winds might make the knights squint their eyes. As the knights watched the horizon---at that moment. Orghhhhhhhhh! "What happened!?" Suleiman asked loudly, and Altmile turned his head towards the direction opposite to the sea, as sounds of explosion came from the northern part of the city. "I shall go first!" "Wait, Suleiman!" Suleiman, before Altmile's admonishment reached his ears, ran towards the place. As Altmile mounted his horse, he couldn't see Suleiman anymore. Ominous premonitions came to his mind, and so Altmile rushed towards the same position. ----"Ohrraargh!" The explosions never stopped. The destroyed rocks pierced through the ground, blew up sand and dust, and made thundering sounds. Louder than these sounds was the beast's roar, as if fallen into insanity. "Rraaarrrgh!" Whenever the beast flung his arms or legs, everything surrounding him cracked and crumbled. It was only a matter of time before the northern part of the city would be reduced to nothing. "That's almos' done, oh?" As the beast stopped his hands of destruction, a man entered his eyes. He was going to show an evil smile, but he changed his mind immediately, and licked his fangs. "Tch... not Altmile... just another weakling." Suleiman stood in front of the beast. Even though Dizir is one of the biggest cities of the nation, Suleiman could run a lap in several minutes. Running from the south to the north only took him two to three minutes. "This... you did all this!?" "Huh? What'f I say 'yes'?" "...I will slay you!" Suleiman closed the distance between him and the beast as swiftly as wind blows, and he swung his sword without hesitation. But, "Only speed is meaningless... too simple. I see ever' bit of the trail from your sword aimin' at my head." "What...!?" Suleiman's sword was stopped by the beast with one hand, and the beast's other hand aimed at Suleiman's head. "Well... if I beat up this weakling, he'll get serious!" As if sensing something, the beast loosened his hand which was holding Suleiman, and fell back swiftly. The place where they were standing on was suddenly torn by a massive slash. If he had responded a moment later, his body would have been cut in half. "...seems that's no longer necessary." This time, the beast truly smiled. Warm like a beast's, evil like a demon's. "Gettin' serious from the ver' beginnin'... I'm really happy, Altmile!" "...Fenrir!" ----"What's that explosion?" "Could it be that Lord Nightmist is really attacking this city?" "That's impossible... that guy won't come to such an isolated place." The barrack where the trio of Nightrose were kept was located in the northern part of the city. This is why they were involved in the attack of Fenrir, and buildings nearby kept shaking. "Isn't it crumbling..." "Stop that, aneki." "Captaaaaaaiiiinnn..." A rock penetrated the rooftop, and fell in front of them. "I thought I was a goner..." "As long as I can control the dead... I'm immortal." "You show quite some guts in this strange case... really... hmm?" A big hole was opened by the rock. Nightrose turned her head to observe the surroundings. Above her head was the night sky shrouded by dust, below her head was an entrance into the sewer. "Isn't this case called a chance...?" ----"Why are you here!?" The sword and the claws clashed, again and again. "Isn't that obvious? I want to fight you until one of us is dead! For this I even made a disguise." Less calm than usual, Altmile in Stride Fusion could fight with Fenrir without any disadvantage. Although Fenrir might have activated Stride Fusion as well, Altmile couldn't tell at this moment. "Disguise... could the prophecy be---" "I didn' expec' the old techniques of the corporation to work. The systems of 'Genesis' and 'Oracle Think Tank' are basically the same, making a fake is a piece of cake." "The prophecy is fake... then the pirates..." Dodging the sharp claws, Altmile returned with a thrust. But, for some reason, he couldn't concentrate. It is his bad habit that he couldn't easily stop his thought from becoming increasingly anxious. "...quite good, you are." "I'm not the same as that time." Fenrir's smile turned into ferocity. Altmile returned to his calmness. They were getting serious. Fenrir lowered his position, and took a beast-like stance. And Altmile crossing his massive twin swords in front of him. The next attack would signal the true beginning of this fight. "Here I come...!" Fenrir kicked the ground and charged towards Altmile in a straight line, and Altmile maintained his form and prepared to counterattack... that should have been the case. "Eh?" "What...!?" Nightrose emerged from the ground in between the two. Reflexively, Altmile carried Nightrose and fell back. They were fighting just on top of the barrack where Nightrose had been kept in. "Eh? Eh? What happened?" "It's you...! Why are you here---" (Has she escaped? No, I should settle things here first...) "Altmile! Don' look els'where!" Even though Fenrir shouted angrily, Altmile kept thinking about how he should deal with Fenrir and Nightrose. Noticing Altmile was not in his best form, Fenrir released his attack stance, and stared at Fenrir's face irritatedly. "Tch... another one in my way. That's all for toda'." "Stop! You want to flee---" "I can kill you now in two seconds... it's not fun to end it here." Fenrir's form returned to what he was in the past. It was certain that he had used Stride Fusion or something else to greatly boost his power. "As long as I live, you aren' gonna have peac'. Be prepared!" "Wai---" After deactivating Stride Fusion, Altmile watched where Fenrir was in gloom, and a voice reached his ears at this moment. "Hey... Excuse me. How long are you going to keep carrying me?" "!? Ah... eh... sorry." As he put Nightrose down, "Aneki, come here!" "Call me captain!" Columbard was on a horse, taken from somewhere. He was soaked to the bone, seemed like he had escaped through the sewer. Taking the chance that Altmile lowered his guard, Nightrose left from his arms, and mounted on the horse. "..." There was not enough time to say anything. Altmile could do nothing but watch them leave the scene. ----"Is everyone fine?" "Lazy has gone to save them. The explosions put the knights into chaos. This is an easy job for that guy." "What about the ship?" "The Tommy Brothers came just a moment ago. The ship is in the docks with the other ships." "Good, then we are going to take our ship back! I don't want to stay in this city anymore." "That said, aneki, you were carried by that man. What is that---" Bang! The head of Columbard turned to another direction. "It hurts hurts hurts hurts hurts! What are you doing?!" "Don't talk in that misleading way! And call me captain!" (It's true that man saved me... it's irritating, but I need to return him a favor.) "What's with that shy face, aneki? Really you are, that hurts hurts hurts hurts hurts!" "CALL, ME, CAPTAIN!" In the rumbling harbor echoed the scream of a pirate who can't read between the lines. Category:Lores